1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a control apparatus and, more particularly, is directed to a novel control apparatus for controlling a plurality of characteristics in a color television receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a color television receiver, controls or adjustments of the user's choice are normally related to sound volume, tone, hue, color, picture (contrast and color), brightness, sharpness, and the like. Further, a manufacturer usually adjusts, upon shipment of the color television receiver from the factory, the brightness whereby a brightness knob is set to its standard position, the hue with a hue knob being set to its standard position, the contrast with a contrast knob being set to its standard position, the AGC (automatic gain control), the ACC (automatic chrominance control), and the like.
These adjustments are normally effected by means of variable resistors. Therefore, when the television receiver is constructed in the form of an IC (integrated circuit), these variable resistors must be attached to the outside of the IC so that the effect and advantages of IC construction are greatly reduced.
Further, the variable resistor is a movable component so that its reliability is low and its cost is high. The variable resistor is also relatively large in size so that the designing tolerance of a television receiver is small. The adjustment of the variable resistor by remote control operation is also difficult.
In addition, when a television receiver is adjusted at the factory, this adjustment is only made at the rear of the receiver. Therefore, it is difficult for a technician at the factory to adjust the receiver while looking at the picture screen.